Creature Prison
The Creature Prison was created by Oliver Leek to house the many creatures he captured from the anomalies. History Series 2 Oliver Leek collected a variety of prehistoric and futuristic creatures and kept them in an abandoned bunker. It was equipped with laser defence systems to prevent the animals escaping. During the course of Series 2 Leek sent his mercenaries to retrieve creatures from anomaly sights. When Connor traced Caroline's location through her mobile Nick, Jenny, Connor and Abby were lead to the prison and captured by Leek. When Cutter's virus paralysed Leek's mainframe the animal containment field went offline allowing the creatures to escape. When Cutter escaped and killed one of the Future Predators Leek revealed that he had another 24 neural clamped predators (his praetorian guard). Jenny gave Lester the coordinates of Leeks base so as a final deterrant Leek planned to have the predators "dismantle professor cutter joint by joint" when Lester refused to cooperate Cutter destroyed the neural clamp from the dead predator short circuiting all of them so as Cutter escaped, Leek was killed by the predators. Helen told Cutter and Stephen that a way to stop the creatures was to activate the siren as the creatures associated the sound with food. When they set off the siren to lure all the creatures back to destroy each other, all was going to plan except as Helen sealed the door, a Deinonychus attacked her and grabbed her foot. As Stephen shot the Deinonychus, they realized that the door could only be sealed from inside the main room now Cutter volunteered but Stephen punched him preventing him from doing it and Stephen sacrificed himself as he was eaten by the creatures. The creatures then turned on each other where none survived. (Episode 2.6 and Episode 2.7) Post-Series 2 In the novel Fire and Water it is revealed that after Leek's death, the ARC took over the facility and used it as a storage base for creatures that couldn't be returned through the anomalies. It is explained that the creatures are held there until an anomaly to their time opens and they can be returned home. This happens to a pair of Deinosuchus. Although not all creatures are kept in this prison, the ARC and it's new second building has a storage facility where the Columbian Mammoth (S4 Prequel Episode 2) and the Dracorex are kept. (Episode 4.1) During Episode 3.8 the ARC team travel into the Future to track down Abby's brother Jack. During the time the team are attacked by Megopteran and Future Predator's. At the end of the episode, Danny sets off a bomb and we find out the building that the Megopteran have been roosting in is the same building Nick and Jenny where imprisoned in during Episode 2.7, meaning the whole area is what used to be Leek's Creature Prison. (Episode 3.8) Creatures *Three Dromaeosaurus *Two Smilodon *Two Mer Creatures *Twenty-six Future Predators *Two Scutosaurus *One Coelurosauravus (Rex) *One Arthropleura *Three Giant Scorpions Under the ARC's Control *Two Deinosuchus Also, Lester said the ARC took care of the creatures that Leek had planted, either meaning they were killed, or more likely captured and stored here. These include a Giant Scorpion that was let loose on a beach. Category:Places Category:Leek's Organisation Category:Places in England